


Locked for a Reason

by universitykpop



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Canon Universe, F/M, Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 08:05:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17504780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/universitykpop/pseuds/universitykpop
Summary: After a cooking mishap, you're forced to take a shower at the dorms... where somebody is known for lockpicking the bathroom.





	Locked for a Reason

Cooking at the dorms is usually a clean, fun activity, but Sehun wouldn’t keep his stupid mouth shut for five minutes, so you threw an egg at him from across the kitchen. That led into the giant mess of him getting revenge and dumping half a bag of flour on you. Kyungsoo shut that fight down real quickly, kicking both of you out of the room.

None of this would have happened if Sehun knew how to be a decent friend. Teasing you about your crush on his bandmate clearly is not his best idea. Luckily for you, said bandmate isn’t around at the moment to hear any of it.

“This is your fault. Maybe you should learn to shut up.” You snap at Sehun as you watch Kyungsoo and Minseok clean from a distance.

“Or maybe if you had confessed to Baekhyun already, none of this would have happened.” Kyungsoo inserts himself into your argument.

“We all know why I can’t.” You cross your arms, feeling some of the flour dust off your skin.

“He swore up and down after his last dating scandal that he wouldn’t date anyone else blah, blah, blah,” Minseok speaks in a voice to mock your own.

You glare at him when he glances over with a laugh and playful wink.

“Y/N, just go shower before you get flour all over the dorm. I gotta go get more.” Kyungsoo orders as he sends Sehun a dirty look.

You hear Sehun get defensive as you head down the hall to grab a shirt from his closet and then hop into the only shower within their dorm. The flour clumps in your hair from the water, and you brush your fingers through the grime. It splatters onto the tub while you work most of it out before shampooing.

There’s a faint click under the sounds of water, and the bathroom door opens and shuts. You freeze listening for any other movement, but it’s quiet. As you reach for the shampoo bottle, the curtain is pulled back. Baekhyun’s bare body is about to step into the tub. You scream, picking up the bottle and chucking it at him.

“Get out! Get  _out_!” You turn away from him to shield yourself.

“I’m sorry! I thought you were Kyungsoo!” He shouts in panic as he picks up his clothing and bolts out of the room.

Your heart is pounding, and your face is burning. Why did this have to happen to you? You would have much rather Chanyeol have picked the lock since he wouldn’t have tried to get in the shower with you. He would have just peed and been on his way. But no, life had to be cruel and throw your crush in there instead. How are you even going to face him after this?

When you creep out of the bathroom, you try to make it to Sehun and Joonmyeon’s room before someone sees you, but life is out to get you today.

“Y/N? Come to the living room!” You hear Jongin’s voice call for you in the opposite direction.

Reluctantly do you follow his instruction and find him and Sehun on the couch snickering behind their hands.

“Are you okay?” Jongin is the first to notice you.

“Yeah, why wouldn’t I be?”

“We heard the little ruckus Baekhyun caused,” Sehun smirks.

“It wasn’t like that. He thought I was Kyungsoo.” You press, “Where did he go?”

“Our room. He locked me out.” Chanyeol enters behind you and plops on the couch.

You feel terrible that he’s so embarrassed. He didn’t mean to walk in on you.

“So… were you impressed?” Sehun suppresses a grin as he watches your expression.

“I’m one comment away from slapping you.” You warn him.

-

Baekhyun has yet to come out of his room. It’s currently a little past midnight, and Chanyeol and Sehun are passed out on the floor. You’re stuck awake feeling guilty like you need to apologize to Baekhyun.

Your body silently sneaks around your friends and down the hall to Baekhyun’s room. You lightly knock on the door, hoping to hear something on the other side. There’s a bit of shuffling, and then the door cracks just enough to see Baekhyun’s face. His eyes widen when he sees it’s you.

“I’m really sorry about earlier. If you’re here to scold me, Kyungsoo’s already done that over text.” He looks mortified.

“No, I wanted to apologize.” Your voice is quiet.

“What do you even have to apologize for?” He says a little too loud, and you have to shush him. He steps aside for you to come into his bedroom.

His bed is a mess of blankets and pillows with his laptop set up with a movie on the screen. He’d been hiding away watching badly edited action films all night.

“I threw that bottle at you, so I’m sorry if it hurt.” You look down at your fidgeting hands.

“Only emotionally.” He jokes with a smile.

After you roll your eyes, they wander to his computer, “What are you watching?”

“Ah, nothing. It just ended.”

Your overwhelming habit to make yourself at home sits you on his bed, patting the spot next to you. He laughs shyly before hesitantly sliding onto the bed.

“What do you want to watch?” He asks, pulling up his collection of downloaded movies.

“I don’t care. I can’t sleep, so I’ll watch whatever.”

“Is something on your mind? We don’t have to watch anything; we can just talk if you want.” Baekhyun sits his computer on his nightstand and peers over at you with concern, “Is it because of me? I’m really sorry. I’ll do anything to make it up to you.”

“No, what happened earlier is done. It’s fine.”

“I don’t want you to hate me.”

“I could never hate you, Baek.”

“Good,” He takes a deep breath before letting it out slowly, “Because I really like you.”

“You do?” Your head jerks to the side in surprise.

He simply nods. His eyes are reading yours, searching for something.

“I like you too.” You feel your face heat up as the words leave your mouth.

“Can I… Can I kiss you?”

There’s no need for a verbal response; your body is already leaning in. He meets you the last few inches and rests his hand on your cheek. His kiss is sweet and gentle. You hope this doesn’t end because you know as soon as you leave this room, he may never act like this happened.

His tongue lightly grazes your bottom lip, encouraging you to deepen the kiss. You feel his hand slide into your hair and give it a small tug. A faint noise resonates in your throat.

“You’re so beautiful.” He mumbles against your lips before trailing kisses down your jaw and neck.

Your fingers cling to the material of his shirt as your head tilts to the side, giving him more room to explore. He lowers you to the mattress; his body hovers over yours. Pressed against each other, you feel him getting hard. Your legs slowly let him in between.

“Is that Sehun’s shirt?” He asks, looking into your eyes.

You hum in response.

“Take it off.”

He sits back and helps you out of the shirt. As soon as it hits the floor, he’s back on you sucking on your bottom lip. A hand strays down your chest, lightly squeezing your breast before continuing down to your clothed heat. His fingers feel for your clit and rub hard, quick circles.

You whimper into his mouth, and he smirks. Hot breaths collide while he rushes to pull your shorts and panties down. You push him back to tug his shirt off. There’s a smug grin on his face when he pecks your lips before digging through his nightstand drawer for a condom. Your hand slips into his boxers and strokes him as he rips the wrapper open.

“Are you sure you want to do this?” He questions, taking his underwear off.

You nod eagerly. Your mind is spinning at how fast this is happening, but you don’t want it to stop. All the times you’ve zoned out daydreaming about sleeping with him are finally coming to reality. This is your moment.

Two of his fingers return to your core, veering across your slit before dipping in. You grip his wrist as he works you slowly. He sits there studying your reactions to his movements. His other hand leisurely pumps his cock, but you tap it away to take over. His body leans over you as he carefully kisses you. His hips begin moving into your fist to quicken the pace.

“Baekhyun,  _please_.” You whine, wiggling your hips.

You’re suddenly empty with the blunt head of his dick at your entrance. He pushes in gently, but your eyes squeeze shut at the stretch.

“Are you okay?”

You nod and feel his lips against your forehead. Once he’s to the hilt, he checks on you again before pulling out and tentatively thrusting back in. A quiet moan escapes you. He buries his face in your neck, leaving kisses and bites across the sensitive skin.

His heavy breathing is laced with little moans as he slides in and out with ease. Your legs wrap around his waist to pull him deeper. You drag your nails down his back when you feel him hit the right spot. The pace starts to pick up. The knot in your stomach is tightening to the point your legs are trembling. Your orgasm isn’t very far away.

“Damn, Y/N,” Baekhyun huffs, “You’re so fucking beautiful.”

That’s all it takes for the knot to break, and you’re slamming your mouths together to stay quiet. His hips move erratically as his own climax is so close. You keen until he freezes above you. His eyes roll back as he bites down on his bottom lip when he comes undone.

He collapses next to you, a chuffing mess. You peer over to see him already looking at you with hooded eyes.

“I’m sorry.” He says in a hushed voice as he wipes your sweaty hair away from your face.

“Why?” You feel your heart beat a little faster. Is he already regretting it?

“I’ve had so much self-control until I saw you in the shower. I had to hide myself from you… but you came to me, and I couldn’t stop myself.”

“You act like you’re the only one who’s had trouble keeping your hands to yourself.” You discreetly admit your perverted side.

His adorable laugh fills your ears, and you smile to yourself.

“After this, you’re not going act like this didn’t happen, are you?” You ask nervously.

“I know I’ve told everyone I don’t want a relationship right now, but I really like you.”

“Then, what do you want to do?”

“Be with you.” He sweetly smiles and leans over the pillows to kiss you.

**Author's Note:**

> Just so y'all know, comments are highly appreciated! Thank you for reading, lovelies<3


End file.
